vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Askin Nakk Le Vaar
|-|Askin Nakk Le Vaar= |-|Quincy: Vollständig, Hasshein= Summary Askin Nakk Le Vaar (アスキン・ナックルヴァール, Asukin Nakkuruvāru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "D" - "The Deathdealing", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least High 6-C, Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least High 6-C, Unknown with The Deathdealing Name: Askin Nakk Le Vaar Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Askin can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation (Can create his bow from Reishi), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Power Modification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Resistance Negation with The Deathdealing (Can control “lethal doses” and resistances to lethal substances and attacks, allowing him to make even things like the foe’s blood lethal to them, and allowing him to make himself immune to the powers that are used on him, healing in the process), (Transformation (With Vollständig), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Askin can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistant to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to Bazz-B), Unknown with The Deathdealing (Ignores conventional durability) | At least Large Island level (Was able to physically fight against Yoruichi), Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least Large Island level (Fought against a Bankai Urahara and was able to block his restructured enhanced swing with his staff), Unknown with The Deathdealing Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as the female Sternritter group. He is the swiftest among the elites) | Relativistic (Superior to his previous form) | Relativistic (Superior to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class (Contended with Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat for a brief period of time) | At least Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Survived being slashed multiple times by Oetsu Nimaiya, although, due to the effect of The Deathdealing via raising his own lethal dosage grants him a healing factor and invulnerability to the substance that he consumed), higher with Blut | At least Large Island level (Tanked Yoruichi's Raijin Senkei and attacks from her Flash Goddess Form which was able to bypass his immunity due to her reiatsu changing 48 times per second, also tanked Yūshirō's Bakuen Musō), higher with Blut | At least Large Island level, higher with Blut Stamina: Very high, can continue to move and speak even with his heart ripped out and crushed Range: Standard melee range normally, extended with The Deathdealing and other projectiles Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Reishi Staff, Medallion Intelligence: Askin is a rather perceptive and calculating combatant. When Ōetsu Nimaiya attacked the Schutzstaffel with Sayafushi, Askin was the only one who attempted to outmaneuver him because he had figured out the blade movements of Sayafushi to the point where he could move backward at the same speed as Nimaiya's swing, which Nimaiya himself noted and was impressed by despite seeing through the attempt and successfully attacking him. When facing the restructuring power of Kisuke Urahara's Bankai and having his arm torn open, Askin quickly deduced that the Bankai had a limited range in which it could restructure objects and moved outside of that range to let his arm repair itself, which Urahara himself praised as being a far more cool-headed reaction than others who simply panicked and cut off their arm. Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. If the target can extract the element from their body, that Askin is manipulating, they can lower the concentration until it goes below the lethal dosage. Also, if somehow the target can change in less of a minute what Askin is trying to get immunity to it, The Deathdealing won't work. Askin can quickly build up immunity to elements, but if that element is changed by even a small amount, he can be affected by it again. If Askin's stomach is already filled with a proficient amount of sustenance, such as lattes, he is unable to consume a great amount of substance, Thus, The Deathdealing can't be activated, in regards of substances such as blood. Though abilities such as Gift Bad and Gift Ball can still be activated, Askin must wait until his stomach settles in order for The Deathdealing to take full effect. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. | None notable Feats: * Even before the Auswählen Askin was the swiftest among the Elite Sternritters. Swift enough to dodge lethal slashes from Nimaiya when the rest of the Elites weren't even capable of reacting. * Could take down Nimaiya on his own if Kirinji had not interfered in the battle. * Managed to take down Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Yūshirō, Yoruichi without releasing his Vollständig. * It was needed for Urahara to use his Bankai to fight on par with him, and create an strategy alongside Grimmjow to attack him from behind. * With his ability he has: ** Survived a few slashes from Nimaiya. ** Survived direct blows from Yoruichi and Yushiro. ** Survived even after his heart had been ripped out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. The Deathdealing: D - The Death Dealing is Askin's Schrift which grants him the precise control over any and all 'Lethal Doses' within his range. He alters the dosage of any substance he ingests or tanks, manipulating the 'poison' and either granting himself complete immunity within a single minute or lowering an opponent's resistance to kill or incap them. Thanks to this ability, Askin is actually intuited to be the most unkillable person amongst the Quincy via reflexive immunity-raising, being selected by Yhwach specifically for his inability to die, and himself cursing his inability to die easily. * Healing: Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants Askin a healing factor, which allowed him to recover from the severe burns inflicted on him by Yūshirō Shihōin in seconds. * Immunity: He develops an immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyzes their Reiatsu and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed. As long as he has one minute he can render virtually any attack ineffective. * Gift Ball: Askin throws a small, slow moving poison ball at his opponents, which is potent enough to make them collapse on the spot. * Gift Bad: Askin creates a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground that can reduce someone's tolerance in the atmosphere to the point of poisoning them as soon as they step into it. File:Gift_Ball.png|Gift Ball File:Gift_Bad.png|Gift Bad Quincy: Vollständig Hasshein: Hasshein is Askin's Vollständig which amplifies his Schrift and his Quincy abilities. Hasshein automatically adapts to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Askin's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who undergo rapid changes in the nature of their Reiatsu. Gift Ball Deluxe: Askin creates an enormous version of Gift Ball centered around his body. Its power magnifies greatly upon Askin's death. Gift Bereich: Askin creates dozens of interconnected spheres of light to form a large, spherical barrier, which he claims cannot be escaped from. Gift Ring: Askin enlarges the bracelet on his arm and throws it at an opponent, where it shrinks in size before making contact with a particular region of their body, at which point it forces all the potency of The Deathdealing into this focal point, causing an "instant death" of that region of the body. Reishi Staff: When forced to fight at close quarters, Askin can generate a long staff composed of spheres connected by rods with which to combat swordsmen. File:Gift_Ball_Deluxe.png|Gift Ball Deluxe File:Gift_Bereich.png|Gift Bereich File:Gift_Ring.png|Askin File:Gift_Ring_2.png|Throws File:Gift_Ring_3.png|Gift Ring File:Reishi Staff.png|Reishi Staff Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Aizen's profile (Both were in Base form) Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) Mayuri's Profile (High 6-C forms were used and Askin started in Base and Mayuri was given knowledge of Askin's Vollstandig while starting in Shikai) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Quincies Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6